


Blackmail and Ultimatums

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Mr. President, Sir [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec being a little shit, Alec takes no shit or prisoners, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Blackmail, Bribery, Evil Maryse Lightwood, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec knows that he's eventually going to have to talk with his mother after ignoring her for more than a month.  But when she shows up, unexpected, to his hotel to say hello?Well, he might have to move that timeline up a little...
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mr. President, Sir [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631230
Comments: 69
Kudos: 421





	Blackmail and Ultimatums

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, more political AU, because all the hate anons in the world won't make me stop writing this AU, it's too fun. 
> 
> AND NOW FOR SOME DRAMA!!! 
> 
> Mama Lightwood has entered the arena, and the throw down is epic!

Alec was in the process of loosening his tie when the phone in the hotel room rang. He frowned and got his tie the rest of the way off before he walked towards it. Double checking that he was in  _ his _ room and not Magnus’, Alec picked up the phone and cradled it against his shoulder. 

“Alec Lightwood speaking,” he murmured, kicking off his shoes. 

“Ah, Mr. Lightwood,” the hotel Concierge cleared his throat. “There is a Maryse Lightwood waiting for you at the front desk.” 

Alec froze, sitting down on the edge of his queen bed. He blinked hard and cleared his throat. “Excuse me, could you please repeat that?” 

“Of course, sir. There is a Maryse Lightwood here, who is waiting for you. She said that you were expecting her,” he explained. 

Alec pulled the receiver away from his ear and forced himself to take a deep breath, staring down at it before he lifted it again. “How many reporters are waiting outside the front doors?” he asked, clearing his throat. 

“At least three dozen. We’ve barred them from the entrance, but-” 

“Right,” Alec said, pushing his fingers through his hair. “Let her know I will meet her in the bar. I’ll be down shortly. Please clear out the rest of the area if you are able to.” 

“Of course, Mr. Lightwood. Will Mr. Bane be joining you?” 

Alec bit down on his lip, glancing at his watch. Magnus wasn’t due back for at least another thirty minutes. “Potentially. Please assume that he will be.” 

“Very good,” the Concierge said. “I’ll let her know.” 

“Thank you,” Alec said, and hung up the receiver. He stood up and pushed his fingers through his hair, hurrying towards his desk, calling Aline first. 

Aline grunted when she picked up the phone. “Alec, I saw you less than five minutes ago, unless it’s an emergency-” 

“My mother is downstairs, demanding to see me,” Alec blurted. 

“And that qualifies,” Aline said, putting down her wine glass. “What does she want?” 

Alec laughed, slipping on his shoes. “Well, it could be any number of things considering I’ve been ignoring her phone calls for the past month. I was hoping she’d get a clue.” 

Aline snorted. “You’ve underestimated your mother. Or I suppose you were too optimistic. What do you need from me?” 

Alec stopped in front of the mirror, thinking through it. “She’s not going to make a scene. I’ve already embarrassed her enough. I don’t know what her game is. But I think I know how we can spin it.” 

“You?” Aline asked, laughing. “Learn how to lie? Alec, you’re horrible at it.” 

“And if it isn’t a lie?” Alec said, deciding he could forgo the tie and grabbed his card key and wallet, slipping them into his pockets. “I’m heading downstairs. Let Helen and Magnus know and have Magnus come straight to the bar when he gets here. I’ve already asked the hotel to clear it.” 

Aline laughed. “We might make a campaign manager out of you yet, Lightwood.” 

Alec opened his door. “Let me get through tonight and then we can talk.” 

“You got it,” Aline said. “I’m going to be waiting outside the bar initially in case I need to step in to control the press. It’ll be under the guise of giving you two privacy.” 

“Sounds good,” Alec said, taking a deep breath as he hit the button for the elevator. “Wish me luck.” 

Aline smiled faintly. “You don’t need luck Alec, but. Good luck.” 

Alec pushed his phone into his pocket and undid the top button of his shirt and quickly studied his appearance. Casual but put together. Guaranteed to make his mother frown in disapproval. He grinned and stepped into the elevator, hitting the button for the lobby. For the first time in his entire life, he was looking forward to the confrontation with his mother. 

Stepping into it, it was easy to see the crowd of reporters clamoring for attention outside the windows. Alec gave them a quick wave and a grin before heading for the bar at the other end of the building. Once he’d stepped in, he relaxed when he saw that the hotel had cleared the space and it was only his mother sitting at the bar sipping a vodka martini. 

Alec slid into a seat beside her and smiled at the bartender. “Hi, I’ll have-” 

“Whiskey, straight,” Maryse snapped. 

Alec scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Not that,” he said, waving her order away. He watched his mother’s fingers tighten on the glass and met the bartender’s eyes. “A tequila sunrise would be great, actually. Top shelf.” 

“You want to make it a double, Mr. Lightwood?” she asked. 

“You know what?” Alec said with a grin. “I think I’m going to need it, so why not.” That earned him a look from the corner of his Mom’s eye but it was worth it. He watched her finish preparing the drink and slid it to him. 

“I’ll be just through the doors there. If you need a refill, let me know,” she said, smiling at them both. 

“Thank you, Jennie,” Alec said, giving her a smile, watching her hurry away. 

Maryse took a slow sip of her martini. “Jennie?” she sneered. 

Alec lifted his drink towards her. “To your health,” he toasted, before taking a sip. “And yes, that would be her name. It is polite to use someone’s name, mother.” 

Maryse put her glass down and straightened the napkin with her fingertips. “It’s also polite not to ignore phone calls for weeks on end.” 

“I suppose it is. If I thought you’d have anything nice to say, I would have perhaps answered one of those phone calls,” Alec said, glancing over at her. “Clearly though, you’ve decided that whatever you have to tell me is so important that you show up here, unannounced.” 

“I want to know if _fucking_ him is worth having thrown your entire life away,” Maryse spat, turning to glare at him. “If shaming your family name, your reputation, your-” 

“Yes,” Alec interrupted, meeting her eyes easily. He’d never felt so confident facing down his mother. Was this what Magnus had given him? He took another sip of his drink. “Though I will hardly be so crass as to call it only physical. I fell for his mind before anything else.” 

Maryse rolled her eyes. “Once you get this out of your system, what will you have left waiting for you? You’ll have nothing!” 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Really? Are you planning to disown me? Don’t worry, Magnus has already assured me that I can have his last name if you attempt to take mine.” He watched her eyes flare, bright with anger. 

“ _Alexander Gideon Lightwood,_ ” Maryse breathed. “You have gone on with this farce long enough. It’s time that you-” 

“That I what, mother?” Alec asked, putting down his drink. “And what farce are you referring to? The relationship? Being gay? Both?” 

Maryse cleared her throat. “I’ve spoken with Lydia’s parents. They’re willing to honor the engagement you gave your word on-” 

Alec rolled his eyes and picked up his drink, taking another long sip. “I didn’t give my word to any engagement. You made it for me. Lydia and I parted ways quite amicably.” 

“Alec. You cannot do this to us,” Maryse insisted. “Think of your siblings. What you’re doing to their futures.” 

“Firstly? I don’t think Max gives a flying fuck-” Alec watched her flinch at the curse and narrowed his eyes. “-if I’m gay or not, and who I am dating. He’s twelve. Izzy and Jace? Neither of them care. In fact, both of them have met Magnus, which is more than I can say for you.” 

Maryse scowled and wrinkled her nose. “I don’t need to meet him. I know the type.” 

Alec went very still and continued to stare at her, taking that statement in with a deep breath. “You mean kind, generous, honest, intelligent, powerful and gorgeous? Well, if that’s true, can’t hurt to know one more, right?” 

“Alec, you will listen to me-” 

“No,” Alec interrupted, staring at her as he put a bland smile on his face. “I don’t think that I will. There’s no repairing what I’ve done, mother. I’m not running for re-election, hell, outside of being with Magnus, politics can go fall off a cliff for all that I care.” 

Maryse stared at him, her lips pursed into a thin line. “I did hear you say as much in that...that...farce of a press conference.” 

Alec took another sip of his drink and turned to face her, properly. “Tell me why you’re here. Why you’re really here.” 

Maryse frowned at him and met his eyes. “You have a duty to this family, Alec. Your father’s seat is at risk. Especially after your publicity stunt.” 

“Going after my own happiness was a publicity stunt?” Alec said, shaking his head. “You know, I ignored you because I didn’t need you to tell me all of this over the phone, Mom. I know it, already. But it’s not going to get me to go back.” 

“It’s your  _ life, _ ” Maryse snapped. “You’ve thrown all of it away - all the work, the contacts, the-” 

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m relatively sure I still passed the Bar exam and I have my degrees on my own merit, not yours.” 

Maryse scowled at him. “So, what, you’re going to work in some law office?” 

Alec smirked at her over his drink. “I was actually thinking of writing a book. I think I’ll title it **‘Why I Gave the Republican Party the Middle Finger’**. Front cover will be me kissing Magnus on the DNC stage. What do you think?” 

Maryse slammed her drink down on the counter, some of the vodka splashing over the edge. “ _Alec!_ ” 

“I’m done, Mom. I’m done,” Alec said, staring her down, thinking of how proud Magnus would be if he could see him right now. “I let you manipulate me to hell for years. To the point I was running for President when I didn’t want to be!” 

Maryse straightened in her chair. “You would have won and defeated that-” 

“Be careful,” Alec interrupted, narrowing his eyes at her. “Remember that whatever you say about him, he’s the  _ man _ I’m dating. And very likely to have you as a mother-in-law at some point.” 

Maryse’s eyes went wide and then she glared at Alec. “You’d  _ dare _ to defile-” 

“Dare?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrows. “I’m going to give him the Lightwood family ring when the time comes, Mom. Just so we’re clear. I’ve had it ever since Grandpa gave it to me.” 

Maryse took a deep, fortifying breath. “That ring has been in the family for  _ generations _ Alec. You’re meant to pass it down to your children, to their children-” 

Alec cleared his throat to interrupt her. “I am sorry you are just learning this now, but gay people can adopt children, Mom.” A sound coming from the front entrance of the hotel had him smiling. Magnus must have rushed back as soon as Aline called him. 

Turning to look behind her with a scowl before turning back to Alec, Maryse stared down her son. “I find it hard to believe that you are contemplating marriage when you’ve barely been together a month, Alec.” 

“Well,” Alec shrugged and glanced at the door again, watching as Magnus strode towards them. “What can I say. Magnus is very magical.” He slid out of his seat and stood up, holding out his hand towards Magnus. “Speaking of which, let me introduce you to him,” he added, watching Maryse stiffen, her eyes widening. 

“Did you think that you’d shame me into leaving with you, Mom? Well, hate to break it to you, I’m not going anywhere,” Alec said, accepting a quick kiss from Magnus, squeezing his hand tight. He could see how worried Magnus was in the tension in his shoulders. He turned back to her and smiled again. 

“Magnus,” Alec said, clearing his throat, looking from him to his mother. “This is my Mom, Maryse Lightwood. Mom, this is Magnus, my boyfriend.” 

Magnus held out his hand, a faint smile on his lips. “A pleasure to meet you at last, Maryse.” 

Maryse stared down at his hand until he lowered it and lifted her eyes, studying him over the rim of her martini. “So you’re the one who has corrupted my son.” 

Alec glared at her. “Mom!” 

Magnus’ smile fell and he stared back at her. “Is that how you see it?” 

Maryse shrugged. “It’s the truth. You made him forget his family, his duty, all of it for what? A roll in the hay with someone who will forget him in a few months?” She tilted her head. “How long will you stay with him when it starts to negatively impact your campaign, Magnus?” 

“You think I’m with Alexander as part of some political maneuver?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“It makes sense, you know. Strengthen your base. Distract from your detractions, your lack of experience, your inability to negotiate in foreign markets, and then, when it is convenient, after your election, leave him when he is no longer useful,” she said with a toss of her hair. “It’s _obvious._ ” 

Alec stared at his mother in shock and he could swear that Magnus was holding onto his hand tight enough to bruise. “That couldn’t be further from the truth, Mom.” 

Maryse narrowed her eyes at Alec. “Don’t be naive,” she snapped. She turned back to Magnus. “I expect this from the son of Asmodeus, after all.” 

Magnus’ back stiffened and he stared at her. “Ah,” he said, his voice flat and cold. “So that’s what this is about. You’re here to prevent Alec from making that mistake, are you?” 

“Magnus-” Alec snapped his mouth shut when Magnus gave him a quick look and a squeeze of his hand. 

“I could destroy you,” Maryse said simply, staring at him. “It would take a handful of phone calls. Some money I wouldn’t miss. Your campaign would fall apart in a matter of a week.” 

Magnus continued to meet her stare calmly. “And let me guess. You won’t do any of that if Alexander leaves with you, right now?” 

Maryse’s smile was vicious and sharklike. “Precisely. See? I knew you’d understand. Alec has a duty to his family.” 

Magnus tilted his head and studied her before turning to look at Alec. He took a deep breath and forced a smile to his face. “Alexander? Could she do what she’s saying?” 

Dread settled into Alec’s stomach, dark and heavy. He met Magnus’ eyes and tried to draw on calm he didn’t feel and nodded, swallowing hard. “She likely could, yes.” 

“Very well,” Magnus said, squaring his shoulders, turning to meet Maryse’s eyes again. “Go ahead and try.” 

Alec jolted, staring at Magnus in surprise. 

Maryse’s eyebrows went up and she frowned at him, putting her drink down. “ _Excuse me?_ ” 

“You heard me,” Magnus said, his eyes snapping fire, his voice calm and furious. “Run your smear campaign. Bury me in taxation litigation for my campaign that will take me years to dig back out of. Spread every rumor you can think of, and invent a few more. Dig up my old exes and give them air time, I’ll give you their phone numbers if you want. Try every trick in your book, and invent a few more. _Bring it._ All of it, Maryse.” 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed. 

“Here’s what you fail to understand,” Magnus snarled, meeting her wide eyes. “None of that,  **none** of it, will make me leave your son. None of that is going to change how I feel about him. You might cost me the presidency, my political career. Fine.” He pulled back and offered her a smile. “But I will not let  _ anything _ you do cost me Alexander.” 

Maryse hummed and considered him, picking up her drink again. “How long will it take for you to resent him? For what sleeping with him costs you?” 

Magnus snorted. “Do you think Alec himself holds so little value?” He shook his head and looked up at Alexander, offering his hand another small squeeze. “Do you think he offers me nothing in a relationship?” 

She scoffed. “Nothing that you can’t get elsewhere, I’m sure.” 

Alec flinched and felt Magnus tighten his hand. He took a deep breath. The knowledge of what his mother thought of him wasn't new, but it still stung to be tossed around so flippantly, especially in front of Magnus. 

“This may be astonishing to you, Maryse, but gorgeous men who are kind, funny, generous, sweet and loving? They don’t come around all that often,” Magnus drawled, staring her down, his eyes fierce and intent. “I’ll spend as long as I need to, the rest of my life, even, proving to Alec that not only does he deserve the world, but that I want to be the one to give it to him.” 

“It will be your ruin,” Maryse said, finishing her drink, before putting it on the counter. 

Magnus lifted his chin. “No life left to live with Alexander could ever be a ruin.” 

Alec took a deep, shaky breath. He wanted to wrap his arms around Magnus and never let go of him, ever again. Tell him that they were on the same page, that they were in this together. But he wasn’t going to let that happen. He couldn’t let that happen. 

“So be it,” Mayrse said, moving to stand up. 

“You won’t touch him,” Alec growled, making his mother freeze. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. Anger surged, hot and wild, burning through him. She’d threatened Magnus, tried to drive Magnus out of his life. “You will not touch him, or his campaign, Mom. Not you, not your lackeys, not any of it.” 

Maryse raised an eyebrow. “He’s made his own bed and has decided to lie in it. With you, I might add, Alec.” 

“I’ll release the Circle scandal,” Alec snapped. He watched his mother go rigid, her eyes wide. He straightened his shoulders and met her stare. “I’ll release it  _ all, _ Mom. I’ll go to the press. Tell them everything. Who lied on the stand, the proof I have of it. The offshore accounts, how involved the Institute was, what you scrambled to hide. Your involvement. Dad’s.” 

“You wouldn’t dare,” Maryse breathed. “You’re under...” 

Alec’s eyes darkened and he smirked. “Who wrote that agreement for you? Who ensured that all the signatures were captured? Who filed them all?” He watched the moment that she realized he’d left this one, desperate piece for himself if it ever came to this. 

Magnus looked between Alec and his mother, until Maryse sat back down at the bar, her back tense as she faced away from them. 

“You’d destroy our entire family? Everything we’ve built and worked for? All for him?” Maryse asked. 

Alec swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. He thought about Magnus daring Maryse to throw her best at him, and defending them, their relationship, to her. He smiled faintly and met her eyes again, lifting his chin. “If you come after him,” he whispered, his voice hard. “I will burn down the whole world to make things right.” 

He turned to Magnus and smiled at him, meeting his surprised eyes. He pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “Come on. I’m tired, and I bet you are too.” 

Magnus blinked, shaking off his surprise. “Yes, I could definitely use some rest. It’s been an eventful day. Maryse, I can’t say it was a pleasure, but have a good evening.” He let Alec pull him towards the entrance and glanced back towards Maryse who was still sitting at the bar. 

The second they were out of sight of his mother, Alec let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding and glanced towards the press that were still meandering outside the door. An idea started to grow and he turned to Magnus with a bit of a grin. “I have an idea,” he breathed. 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows. “For...what, precisely?” 

“Trust me?” Alec whispered, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

Magnus smiled at him and let Alec tug him towards the crowd of reporters outside the door. “Always, Alexander.” 

Alec stepped out through the door, holding onto Magnus’ hand and waved to the surprised reporters and paparazzi. “Now before you start snapping pictures and shouting questions…” he waited for all of them to quiet down and smiled. “I thought we’d stop by and give you a story for the morning run. I’m sure you want something more interesting than we walked upstairs holding hands.” 

A few chuckles made Alec relax and he smiled again. “So you might have seen my mother stopping by earlier.” He watched all of them perk up. “I thought it was high time that she met Magnus properly, as my boyfriend, not just as someone who I certainly hope is the future President of the United States.” The pictures were starting up again and Alec could see the grin growing on Magnus’ face. “There’s a difference, you know.” He added a wink for good measure. 

“Obviously, turning down the nomination, announcing that I wasn’t running for re-election, coming out, and then going public with my relationship with Magnus in the same two hour period came as a bit of a shock to her...and everyone else…” Alec paused for a few more laughs and kept smiling. “But she was thrilled to meet Magnus tonight. Unfortunately, she, and we,” he added, looking to Magnus. “Have an early morning. So we’re off to call it a night.” 

Alec let Magnus pull him back towards the doors and once they were safely in the elevator on the way up to their room in the elevator, Magnus hit him on the arm and he burst out laughing, rubbing it. “What, you didn’t enjoy that?” 

Magnus shook his head, grinning wide. “She’s going to kill you, Alexander.” 

Alec grinned, leaning back against the bar of the elevator. “What, you don’t think my homophobic mother is going to enjoy waking up to see all the news stories about how accepting she is of me and my relationship? The headlines that might also be asking if she’s a future democrat? They’re going to have a  _ field _ day.” 

“I am going to have to get you a bodyguard,” Magnus said, between his bursts of breathy laughter. “Because she might actually try to kill you.” 

Alec shrugged and reached out to tug Magnus closer by his belt for a soft kiss. “She might. But we’ll win.” He paused when the elevator stopped and sighed. “We need to go tell Helen and Aline what we just did, or  _ they’ll _ kill us, and that one we won’t escape from.” 

Magnus laughed and nodded. “Come on, let’s stop by their rooms quick. Don’t think they’ll be sleeping since Aline told me she kept an eye on you for a few minutes downstairs.” 

“Sounds good,” Alec said, pulling himself away from Magnus long enough to go knock on Aline’s door. He could hear Magnus doing the same and he could hear Helen stumbling in the room. He frowned and turned back to the door, knocking louder. 

Aline yanked open the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming, you ingrates-” she froze at the sight of Magnus in front of her. “Uh, Magnus?” 

Alec spun around and raised both of his eyebrows at the sight of Aline. “Aline?” A moment later Helen was stepping up beside her and fought the urge to smile. About time. 

“We were, uh,” Helen cleared her throat. “Just, uh, prepping. For tomorrow.” 

“Right,” Aline said with a nod. “Prepping. For the, day. Tomorrow.” 

Magnus smiled and glanced over at Alec. “We do appreciate both your  _ preparedness _ for tomorrow, but we need to tell you about what happened tonight, first.” He watched them both grow serious and pulled back from the door. “Come on, we’re going to need wine if we’re going to talk about this, and my room is best for that.” 

Aline pinched the bridge of her nose and glanced at Alec. “How bad? Isabelle scale.” 

Magnus blinked and turned to Alec. “You have  _ scales? _ ” 

“An Izzy one and a Jace one,” Alec said hurriedly turning to Aline. He bit down on his lip. “How badly will you kill me if I say a nine?” 

Aline sucked in a hard breath, her eyes going wide. “ _ Fuck.” _

Helen blinked and turned to look at Aline. “I’ve never heard you swear like that.” 

“It’s going to happen a lot tonight,” Aline said with a sigh. “Alec, you’re supposed to be the sensible sibling.” 

Alec shrugged. “Mom threatened to blackmail Magnus. I blackmailed her back.” 

“It was a very eventful few minutes,” Magnus agreed. He watched both ladies take that in, their eyes wide, and gestured to his suite. “We’ll explain everything. Come on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
